campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Arizona State House elections, 2006
Arizona will hold a primary election on September 12th. :I'm not quite sure how to identify which seats with a district these candidates are running for. That information is not available on the AZ Secretary of State's website, and with Clean Elections part of the mix, there might be something else going on. If anyone can help with that, please do. Chadlupkes 22:19, 27 August 2006 (UTC) Candidates 1st District *Wesley Edmonds (D) *Noel Campbell ® *Bryan Detwiler ® *Lucy Mason ® *Andy Tobin ® 2nd District *Ann Kirkpatrick (D) *Albert Tom (D) *Preston J. Korn ® 3rd District *Luis Lopez (D) *Ray Cullison Ii ® *Doris Goodale ® *Trish Groe ® *Nancy Mclain ® 4th District *Debra Boehlke (D) *Sue Dolphin (D) *Tom Boone ® *Judy M. Burges ® 5th District *Jack A. Brown (D) *David Rodriguez, D-Rod"" (D) *Bill Konopnicki ® 6th District *Doug Clark ® *Sam Crump ® *Clancy Jayne ® *Carl Seel ® *Clark Thomas ® 7th District *Marilyn Fox (D) *Jeanne Lunn (D) *Jim Iannuzo (L) *Ray Barnes ® *Nancy Barto ® *David Burnell Smith ® *Howard Sprague ® 8th District *Stephanie Rimmer (D) *H. William Sandberg (D) *James F. Burke ® *Travis Junion ® *John Kavanagh ® *Michele Reagan ® *Carolyn M. Schoenrock ® 9th District *Sheri Van Horsen (D) *David Fraley ® *Rick Murphy ® *Bob Stump ® 10th District *Lamont Lovejoy (D) *Jackie Thrasher (D) *Doug Quelland ® *James Weiers ® 11th District *Mark Anthony Desimone (D) *John Allen ® *Adam Driggs ® *Don Hesselbrock ® *Devin Slayton ® 12th District *Ava Burns (D) *John Nelson ® *Jerry Weiers ® 13th District *Steve Gallardo (D) *Martha Garcia (D) 14th District *Patrick Bray (D) *Chad Campbell (D) *John M. Carpenter (D) *Robert Dennis Johnson (D) *Robert Meza (D) *Mike Renzulli (L) *John Stevens ® 15th District *David Lujan (D) *Kyrsten Sinema (D) *Robert Young (D) *Richard Buck (L) *Robert Gear ® *Milton Wheat ® *William Wheat ® 16th District *Carlos Avelar (D) *Cloves C. Jr. Campbell (D) *Ben R. Miranda (D) *Betty Doss Ware (D) *Daniel Coleman ® *Robert (Bob) Mcpeek ® 17th District *Ed Ableser (D) *Angie Crouse (D) *David Schapira (D) *Rhett Wilson (D) *Chris Derose ® *Dale Despain ® *Dan Gransinger ® *Laura Knaperek ® 18th District *Tammie Pursley (D) *Mark Anderson ® *Russell Pearce ® 19th District *Lara Wibeto (D) *Kirk Adams ® *Rich Crandall ® *Gary Pierce ® 20th District *Jack Heald (L) *John Mccomish ® *Bob Robson ® 21st District *Phil Hettmansperger (D) *Warde V. Nichols ® *Donna Wallace ® *Steve Yarbrough ® 22st District *Edward Schwebel (L) *Andy Biggs ® *Eddie Farnsworth ® *Karl Kohlhoff ® *Terri Tobey ® 23rd District *Barbara Mcguire (D) *Krista Pacion (D) *Pete Rios (D) *John Fillmore ® *Frank Pratt ® 24th District *Lynne Pancrazi (D) *Theresa Ulmer (D) *Joseph Mel"" Melchionne ® *Ken Rosevear ® 25th District *Manuel V. Manny"" Alvarez (D) *Patricia Fleming (D) *Jennifer J. Burns ® *Roger Condra ® *Gail Griffin ® 26th District *Lena S. Saradnik (D) *Pete Hershberger ® *David A Jorgenson ® *Lisa Lovallo ® *Carol Somers ® 27th District *Olivia Cajero Bedford (D) *Phil Lopes (D) *Gene Chewning ® 28th District *David Bradley (D) *Steve Farley (D) *Matt Heinz (D) *Ted Prezelski (D) *Bill Phillips ® 29th District *Ernest Bustamante (D) *Betty Liggins (D) *Linda Lopez (D) *Tom Prezelski (D) *Patricia Anne Puig (D) *Bruce P. Murchison ® 30th District *Clarence Boykins (D) *Frank Callegari ® *David Gowan ® *Marian Ann Mcclure ® *Jonathan Paton ® See also *Arizona Primary election, 2006 *Arizona United States Senate election, 2006 *Arizona State Senate elections, 2006 *Arizona Local elections, 2006 External links Category:Arizona Category:Elections